


Sunkissed

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Series: Old Stories [2016] [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren has poor people skills and of course scares the shit out of his poor babysitter, M/M, Mitaka is really clueless btw, That's it, also some strange misplaced feels, and healing magic, he doesn't understand his feelings, idk why that just seems to be his destiny, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren spends the majority of his recovery meditating.<br/>Mitaka joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a few days after the last one  
> it kind of got away from me

Ren is a surprisingly okay roommate. He’s grumpy, and curt, and doesn’t say a-lot, but he’s compliant when it comes to letting Mitaka treat his wounds (usually) and respects his privacy.

He’s messy though.

Mitaka grimaces at the pile of soiled bandages littering the floor around the other man’s bed.

He could clean it up, like he has been for the past few days, but he could also say something.

He doesn’t think Ren even realizes it bothers him, because why would he when he hasn’t even said anything about it?

Honestly, the knight has probably been so absorbed in his thoughts that he just thinks it's the cleaning staff that's been doing it. But since they're too afraid to come in, it's actually been Mitaka.

He sighs, and pillows his head in his hands sleepily.

There’s not a-lot to do in here, and it’s a boring, so he probably might as well.

It's not necessarily  _bad_ though.

He has to admit, it’s actually a little nice to sit around in his pajamas all day, eating officers’ meals in bed, and shirking responsibility for a while.

Ren seems to see the situation similarly, seeing as he has destroyed very little since the supply droid, and only _occasionally_  curls up to mope under his sheets.

The rest of the time he just plays around on his holopad, reads something, or meditates, like he’s doing now.

Mitaka isn’t sure how meditation is supposed to work, but Ren does it a-lot, so there must be something appealing about it, and if it's as pleasant as it must be, he wants in on that.

 Before his brain can think better of it, the lieutenant finds himself crawling clumsily out of his own bed, and onto the knight's like a toddler looking for its parents, where he sits down awkwardly at the other man's feet and just...waits. Ren doesn’t really react, aside from a mild knit of his brows that signifies he knows Mitaka is there, and the lieutenant is fine with that, finding the other man's meditation induced calm very relaxing. Much the way watching Millicent sleep is.

Kylo doesn’t do or say anything, so Mitaka draws his knees up against his chest and rests his head on them sleepily.

He knows that he should probably be more wary of sitting so close to the man who nearly _choked him to death_ , but there’s just something about him without the mask that makes him seem less threatening than usual, and it's enough to turn off all his internal alarms on the matter.

So much so that the lieutenant closes his eyes without a second thought.

The med bay is quiet, especially now that Ren’s shut off most of the machines and droids within it, leaving it devoid of any beeps or whines that could pull the knight from his meditation.

The silence should be deafening and clinical but somehow it’s just warm and cozy.

The bed shifts, but Mitaka's too far gone to pay it much mind as he drowsily nuzzles his knee, and tries to nod off.

The bed shifts slightly again, but nothing happens, and the room falls entirely still again just moments later. The warm weight of it reminds him of lying in a bacta tank, and so, for the next ten minutes, he sits, and just basks in it.

The warmth of the sun shining in through the window gives him the urge to curl up under the blankets like a cat, and forget life for a while.

Then he remembers that they’re in space, and that there are no exterior windows to this room anyway.

He snaps his eyes open abruptly, mostly expecting to see that the heaters have kicked on, but is instead confronted by the startling sight of Ren sitting less than an inch away from him. He yips quietly in surprise and scrambles back against the wall, paling a few dozen shades. Ren, whose eyes were closed, glances up inquisitively, and unfolds his crossed legs to lean forward, palms pressed against the mattress as he moves in over Mitaka on his knees, and causes him to shrink fearfully back against the wall.

After a moment of heart-pounding silence on the lieutenant's part, a gloved hand comes up to rest at his jaw, and he gulps, as his head is lifted and he is forced to look Ren in the eye.

No words are spoken as Kylo continues his strange scrutiny.

After a moment, he makes the mistake of relaxing, and it's then that his head is roughly shoved back to the side, exposing his throat fully while Ren traces a firm thumb against the now-straining tendons there, pressing uncomfortably hard in a way that makes him realize just how easily he could be killed at the moment, his pulse thudding out sluggishly beneath the other man's fingertips.

Some pressure to his jugular makes him woozy and just a bit nauseous, but he grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as the thumb moves to rest painfully hard against the tender spot just beneath his ear instead.

It gives his teeth hurt, oddly enough, and with every swallow, the pressure deepens a little more, to the point that the tendons in his neck shift and pop uncomfortably with his breathing. When he finds himself on the verge of panic, Ren’s grip relaxes, and that hand is run flat and soothingly across the flat of his throat, where his thumb pets circles into the flesh and Mitaka is finally released and allowed to look him in the face again without assault to his lymph nodes.

Ren looks thoughtful, and is now studying his throat wordlessly.

His hand stops after a moment, and just rests there, an oddly soothing warmth that makes Mitaka wonder if the knight is running a fever.

He has no time to dwell on this however, before a strange sensation, like scratching an itch, is sent rippling throughout him like a pleasant shiver, as Ren finally speaks.  
“I cleaned the room for you.”

Mitaka's eyes have drifted close so he doesn't bother to look as that strange sunny warmth sinks into his skin again, hotter and better than before.

“Th...thank you, sir.” He mumbles thickly, wondering why his mind has turned to syrup, and his body to lead.

He considers why he is no longer frightened, and then dismisses the thought with a pleased little sigh.

After a few long seconds more, the pressure on on his throat releases, and before he can even process it, Ren is leaning down and kissing it apologetically.

A shiver ripples through Mitaka’s body, and he cracks an eye open at Ren, who runs a gentle hand through his hair, studying him warmly.

It never occurs to him that he should move, or ask Ren to leave, and by the time the syrup starts to dilute, and his mind regains some sleepy functionality, the knight is speaking against his shoulder.

“You think very loudly.”

“Mm, yeah.” Mitaka agrees for some reason, feeling it a fairly accurate description of his mental processes in any case.

The knight doesn’t respond to that, and it sluggishly starts to occur to Mitaka that his neck feels better than it has in a long time. Since Ren choked him, actually. Finally, the knight pulls away, leaving him cold and suddenly all too aware of his surroundings as he dusts off his robes and turns away.

“You had a pinched nerve." He says coldly, as if they weren't just nuzzling one another. "I fixed it."

The lieutenant’s brows knit when he realizes that Ren is fully dressed for the first time in days, and that he looks rather frightening again, even without the mask.

On top of this, the room isn’t just clean, it’s completely unlived in.

Even Mitaka’s belongings are gone from sight, and the lieutenant pales, wondering where they’ve been tossed as Ren starts heading for the door.

The man isn't even looking at him, but when Mitaka moves to get up and investigate his missing belongings, he's stopped by the knight's outstretched hand.

No force involved, just an instilled obedience that makes the lieutenant sink back down immediately and clamp his mouth shut.

“I’m leaving the ship soon. Your belongings have been sent back to your quarters and your usual duties will resume tomorrow."

Something about that statement makes him surprisingly sad. Perhaps it’s the fact that his strangely relaxing assignment is over, perhaps it’s the fact that he has to go back to troopers’ rations again, or...perhaps it’s the fact that he knows that Ren is going to train, and will likely be gone for many standard months, and even then, there's no promise that they'll meet again at the end of it.

He opens his mouth, and then shuts it again, deciding that he should probably be careful with his words, when finally, he settles on a simple, “Good luck with your training, sir.”

Ren's eyes narrow, and he leaves the room with an inexplicable snarl, as he leaves Mitaka to sit on the bed alone, to try to reach that sunny warmth from before on his own.

All he gets is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to kudos and comment if you liked the story uvu  
> you can find me @kevin-the-chicken.tumblr.com


End file.
